1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses have been recently replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. From among the flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses and have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as the next-generation display apparatuses. Additionally, organic light-emitting display devices having an emission layer formed of an organic material have superior brightness, driving voltage, and response time characteristics than inorganic light-emitting devices and can also realize multiple colors. These organic light-emitting display devices may be manufactured to be flexible by using a flexible plastic substrate.